


Lieutenant

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Philip makes use of his right-hand man; Merle. Merle doesn't enjoy a single second of Philip's new job for him.





	Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person. Enjoy.

Merle had been at The Governor's side long enough now to know that getting summoned to his apartment was either _really_ good or _really_ bad. No in between. He knocked at the door and waited; forcing himself not to flinch when The Governor yanked the door open and smiled down at Merle; that charming, undeniably _fake_ smile that Merle had come to identify. He entered the apartment when The Governor stepped aside. He poured himself a glass of whiskey before turning to look at Merle

“I’d offer ya one, but yer an addict, an’ I don’ wanna poke the beast too much,” He chuckled almost affectionately.

Merle half-smirked at him

“Uh… Yeah,” he muttered before looking around the apartment “So, Gov’ner-“

“Philip.”

Merle frowned; bad sign

“-Philip, what did’ya want ‘nyway?” He asked.

Philip smiled and put his glass down before approaching Merle

“Martinez tells me ya’ve been a little… ‘off’ lately,” he started.

Merle took a single step away from Philip

“Uh…. I guess I got some things on my mind,” he shrugged “That a problem?”

Philip closed the distance between him and his ‘lieutenant’; leaving only half an arms length.

“Could be,” he hummed.

Merle swallowed thickly; tensing up; he’d backed himself into a wall and his ‘fight-or-flight’ instinct was going haywire. Philip smiled warmly

“Talk about it.” It sounded so friendly, but Merle knew better; it had been an order.

The older man let out a soft sigh

“Ain’t nothin’ ta talk ‘bout, jus’ gotta lot on my mind s’all,” he muttered; eyes darting around; looking for an escape as his heartrate and breathing elevated.

He stopped breathing all together when Philip reached out and touched his cheek; hushing him softly

“Calm down, Merle; yer havin’ a panic attack,” Philip soothed.

Merle closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Philip smiled and closed the distance completely this time; pressing a kiss to Merle’s chapped lips. Merle’s eyes shot open and he brought his fist across Philip’s cheek

“What the hell!?” He snapped; covering his mouth.

Philip rubbed his jaw; chuckling mirthlessly before backhanding Merle

“I saved yer pathetic miserable life; I own you!” He bellowed.

Merle cowered just slightly; keeping his hand over his mouth. Philip’s smile quickly returned and he gently gripped Merle's face

“I shouldn’t ‘a hit ya,” he cooed; gripping Merle’s hand and pulling it away before kissing him again.

Merle tensed and locked his jaw; squeezing his eyes shut, like that would make what was happening less real. Philip wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist; squeezing his backside. Merle broke the kiss and bit his tongue; hissing softly under his breath. Philip smirked as he unbuckled Merle’s belt

“Ya gonna be a good little boy?” He purred.

Merle swallowed thickly as he glared up at Philip

“Sure…” He grumbled.

Philip just chuckled as he pulled Merle's pants and boots off. He raised an eyebrow

“Ya always go commando?” He cooed; running a finger up Merle’s flaccid cock.

Merle jerked back

“Usually,” he muttered.

Philip stepped back and pushed Merle to his knees

“Suck my cock,” He ordered.

Merle leaned forward; keeping a cold glare on The Governor, and nuzzled the bulge in his jeans. Philip let his head hang back and he groaned

“Atta boy,” He praised.

Merle shivered; he’d never admit it out loud, but he was affection starved; had been since his mom died. He reached up and tugged Philip’s belt open before unbuttoning his slacks and pulling his cock out through the opening in his boxers. He narrowed his eyes up at Philip before taking the head into his mouth. Philip cupped the back of Merle's head

“So good,” he praised.

Merle closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone else. No one came to mind; no one who hadn’t wronged him or treated him like crap. He let his eyes open just slightly and he blushed; he’d finally thought of someone. A man he viewed as a friend, and honestly wouldn't mind a little something more from; Martinez. They’d fooled around a few times after fights, Merle would let Martinez take control as an apology for kicking his ass. He was quick to imagine it was Martinez above him instead of Philip. Merle slowly took more into his mouth; closing his eyes as he did.

“All the way now,” Philip ordered.

Merle cringed; it was hard to keep up the fantasy with Philip talking. He opened his eyes and looked up at Philip; taking him completely into his throat; gagging softly. Philip groaned and dug his nails into Merle’s scalp

“Slut,” he hissed.

Merle shuddered; reaching up and gripping Philip’s hip as he slowly puled back; running his tongue along the underside of Philip’s cock. He pulled off and panted; keeping his glare on Philip. The Governor chuckled

“Too much?” He teased.

Merle lowered his gaze and wrapped his hand around Philip’s cock; slowly stroking it as he caught his breath. Philip stroked Merle’s head

“Naughty boy,” he teased.

Merle licked his lips and leaned forward; slowly sliding the erection back into his mouth; cringing slightly at the bitter taste of The Governor’s precum. He carefully deep throated the long, thick shaft; using his hand to fondle Philip’s balls. The Governor groaned and pushed Merle all the way down; reveling in the gagging sound he made. Merle struggled and yanked himself free and stood up

“Ya ass! Yer lucky I didn't bite!” He snapped.

Philip just chuckled as he stroked Merle’s cheek

“Easy, babe,” he soothed.

Philip pulled Merle into another kiss; reaching down to squeeze his perfect backside. Merle tensed and gently pushed on Philip’s chest; not enough to actually dislodge him, but enough to be a nuisance. Philip broke the kiss and nuzzled Merle’s nose; it would've been romantic if it was consensual. Merle turned his face away; cringing

“Just get it over with,” he grumbled; not wanting to know what Philip would do if he resisted.

Philip just chuckled as he pushed Merle's open button down off his shoulders

“Now, now; don’t be that way,” he cooed.

Merle tensed and glared down at Philip’s hands as he pulled Merle's tank top off. Philip licked his lips and gently caressed a scar. Merle snarled softly; warning. Philip removed his hands and raised them slightly in surrender

“Okay, settle down,” he soothed before wrapping his arms around Merle's waist again.

Merle crinkled his nose and squirmed in Philip’s grasp. The Governor slowly lead Merle into his bedroom before pushing him down on the bed

“Be a good boy fer Daddy,” he purred.

Merle swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. Philip smirked and crawled over Merle's body; kissing him deeply. Merle tensed and whimpered softly; squeezing his thighs against Philip’s sides. Philip broke the kiss and slowly took his own shirt off before reaching down to stroke his cock

“How tight are ya?” He asked rhetorically.

Merle shuddered at the feeling of one of Philip’s fingers pressing against his asshole. Philip chuckled softly

“Pretty damn tight,” he purred; squeezing the head of his cock.

Merle bit his bottom lip

“I can just keep suckin’ ya off,” he offered uneasily.

Philip hummed softly

“As good as yer mouth is, I think I’d prefer to be swallowed elsewhere,” he nearly groaned.

Merle shifted away from Philip

“I’d _rather_ just keep suckin’ ya off,” he urged; trying to close his eyes.

Philip cocked an eyebrow in amusement

“I own you,” he repeated menacingly.

Merle trembled; not in fear, but ill-concealed rage. _No one_ owned Merle, and the fact that Philip thought _he_ did was pissing Merle off to no end. Philip smiled and stroked Merle’s cheek before pushing him down on the bed again and forcing his legs open; leaning down between then

“Relax,” he soothed; breathing hot air on Merle’s hole.

Merle shuddered before twisting his hips and kneeing Philip in the side of the head.

Philip jerked back; holding his temple where the hit had landed. Merle scrambled away; intent on retrieving his clothes. Philip snarled and walked up to Merle; grabbing his right arm and yanking it towards himself; digging his nails into the stump. Merle tried to jerk his arm away; yelping in pain

“Stop!” He snapped.

Philip growled softly and pulled Merle towards him

“I was gonna be nice, gentle; but ya’ve lost that privilege,” he hissed; pinning Merle face down on the bed.

Merle struggled against Philip’s hold; looking back at the other man with terrified eyes. Philip lined up with Merle's hole and slammed in; groaning at the unprepared tightness. Merle sunk his teeth into the sheets to muffle his scream. Philip pulled his belt off and bound Merle's arms together behind his back; at the elbow so he couldn't wriggle is stump free. He gripped Merle's hips and pulled out halfway before slamming back in

“So tight, and hot,” he moaned; keeping up his brutal pace.

Merle continued to struggle against his binds; trying desperately to free his arms from the tight leather. Philip ran his tongue along one of Merle’s scars; picking up the pace of his thrusts. Movement had become much easier with blood to ease the way

“I’ll make use a’ ya in every possible way,” he purred.

Merle glared back at Philip; twisting his hips in an effort to dislodge him, but no such luck. He took deep breaths before going limp and allowing his mind to wander; he supposed anywhere was better than where he was now. Philip cocked an eyebrow when Merle relaxed; he wasn't fool enough to think the other man had suddenly come to like it, but Merle’s seeming surrender did amuse him nonetheless. Merle supposed he could think about Martinez, only… When he did it with Martinez, it felt good; this just felt like sloppy, wet fire, with a knife stabbing him on every inward push. There wasn't anything he had in his life that wasn't horrible, that thinking about wouldn't make this situation worse. Even Daryl wasn't an option because for all Merle knew, he was dead. All the good Merle’d had in his life was gone. He shuddered when he felt Philip tense and release inside him

“Good boy,” Philip’s horrible voice praised.

Merle didn't respond, even as Philip undid the belt and pulled out; taking a worrying amount of blood and semen with him. Philip cleaned himself up before redressing

“This will be our regular arrangement. I want access to ya at _least_ once a day; am I understood?” He ordered.

Merle slowly sat up; nodding sluggishly. Philip just smirked before tossing Merle's clothes at him

“Good. You may go,” he hummed before leaving.

Merle swallowed thickly as he carefully got dressed; rage bubbling up in his chest; if it was the last thing he did, Philip would pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Philerle fic for months, but just couldn't come up with anything, but it's finally done.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
